Ojalá para Siempre
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Romano aún no estaba preparado para besar a Bélgica, pero si a España. One-shot.


**Título: **Ojalá para siempre

**Rating**: T

**Summary: **Romano aún no estaba preparado para besar a Bélgica, pero si a España.

**Advertencias: **Romano/España/Romano, con un leve tinte de Romano/Bélgica, si me apuráis.

**N/A: **Un pequeño One-shot que hice porque me sentía productiva… no pensaba subirlo a fanfiction, ya que como escritora-amateur mis personajes siempre se salen con la suya, en este caso, Lovino… ¡qué caprichoso es este italiano, eh! xDDD Pero en el fondo nos encanta a todas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lovino adoraba las tardes de otoño, sobretodo en Roma, donde se encontraba ahora esperando en una esquena a que su "supuesta cita" llegara. El nostálgico olor a pasta y a distintos quesos le traía recuerdos de varios momentos de su vida, de su niñez, adolescencia… y en esos momentos, no podía evitar recordar uno en particular.

A Romano siempre le había gustado Bélgica.

Pero, ¿A quién podía no gustarle? Podría llegar a decir que era perfecta: Bel era simpática, alegre, emprendedora, enérgica y muy hermosa, con cabellos dorados y ojos de color bosque en los cuales siempre se podía ver reflejado. Bélgica siempre le había tratado con amabilidad y respeto, ayudándole cuando no podía hacer bien las tareas domésticas (o sea, casi siempre) y cocinándole siempre que podía, ya fueran galletas, pasteles o incluso algunos platos de pasta que, sorprendentemente, cocinaba bien.

Añadiendo a todo esto el hecho de que la conoció cuando él era pequeño, estando todos bajo la tutela de España, siendo solo un niñato que concebía el mundo como "comer y dormir", la imagen de la joven nación se le apareció deslumbrante, como una gran estrella que se mostraba ante él con belleza y, en cierto modo, superioridad.

Por este motivo la pregunta le pilló desprevenido cuando la chica le sugirió si le podía besar. ¿Besar? ¿Había entendido bien? En la mejilla, por supuesto, pero aún así continuaba siendo el verbo "besar", uno demasiado familiar. Momentos antes él mismo, con todo su impulso infantil, le había pedido (más bien, chillado) que si la podía besar, pero la cosa era diferente: a él le gustaban las cosas bonitas, y, desde luego, Bel era muy guapa pero… ¿Cómo podía ser que una nación tan fantástica como ella quisiera besarle a _él_? ¿A él, precisamente? _Imposible_.

Y fue así. Después de rechazar la oferta ella de disculpó, alegando que solo era una broma, ya que sus mejillas teñidas de color rojo eran demasiado adorables. Por supuesto, él la perdonó (al fin y al cabo es italiano y un italiano _siempre_ es educado delante de una dama) pero muy en el fondo tampoco se había sentido preparado; y no solamente por el hecho de creerse _inferior_ (que se sentía, por supuesto) sino porque simplemente la sugerencia, aunque era _bonita_, no le atraía. En absoluto.

Bélgica era una gran compañera, aliada… incluso afirmaría que una gran _amiga_.

Durante muchos años, mientras vivía con ella, se había planteado "amarla" en el sentido estricto de la palabra; "amore" ese sustantivo que sus compatriotas italianos adoraban y que insistían en colocar, siempre que podían, en sus escritos poéticos. Había leído muchos, _cientos_ de ellos, incluso algunos en latín (aunque otras naciones afirmaran siempre que "Romano no es culto"). Pero nada, no llegaba a sentir nada parecido a lo que describían hacia Bélgica. ¿Por qué? Y mientras su cuerpo iba creciendo a la par que su mente, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo amarla como los poemas dicen que es amar?

Sí, ella le importaba, pero había gente más importante para él. Ella era atractiva, pero había gente que captaba más su atención que ella. Estaba cómodo en su compañía, pero podía vivir sin verla. Eso no era el famoso _amore_. Eso era simplemente una buena amistad.

En uno de estos ataques de pensamientos adolescentes se le ocurrió la _brillante_ (estúpida) idea de preguntar opinión a Holanda, el hermano mayor de Bel, que también vivía con ellos, aunque raramente aparecía si España rondaba cerca. Holanda era bastante antipático, todo lo contrario que su hermana, pero parecía bastante serio y experimentado en muchas cosas, así que…

-Estúpido niñato –le espetó el holandés, mirándole con cierto resquemor con sus ojos azules –y luego dicen que Italia es el paraíso de los románticos, ¡ja, ilusos!

-¡Eh! ¡B-bastardo no t-te burles de mí! –chilló Romano agitando los brazos y inflando sus mejillas -¡Quiero querer a Bel! ¡Así, cuando acabe de crecer estaremos juntos!

Holanda le miró más severamente que antes y Romano por primera vez sintió miedo hacia el hermano de Bélgica. Ahora entendía porqué no se llevaba bien con Antonio.

-Escucha, criajo italiano –Ahora el holandés se agachó hasta colocarse a su altura. –Ese amor tan profundo del que alardeáis tanto los italianos no se tiene que adquirir, simplemente se "siente"; si ahora que eres un adolescente con las hormonas a mil por hora no sientes nada "especial" hacia ella, si no piensas cada minuto de tu día en ella… es que la cosa se queda ahí. No busques nada más en Bel.

Dicho esto el rubio se marchó de vuelta a la casa murmurando cosas acerca de que "los sureños muy románticos pero luego inútiles", dejando a Romano estupefacto.

_No busques nada más en Bel._

Cada día el italiano analizaba las palabras de Holanda "si no piensas cada minuto de tu día en ella…" ¡Maldición! ¿Pero cómo podía pensar cada minuto en ella si ya había alguien que ocupaba cada segundo? Ahora tenía otra razón más para odiar a España.

Sí, ese bastardo siempre estaba en su cabeza, incluso en sus más absurdos pensamientos desde que había ido a vivir con él. Siempre. Incluso con el tema de Bel se preguntaba qué pensaría Antonio al respecto, si descubría que Romano quería enamorarse de Bélgica. ¿Se alegraría, le felicitaría…? Posiblemente, pero él _no_ quería esa reacción.

A menudo culpaba a sus estúpidas hormonas en ebullición adolescente. Esa era la única causa plausible de que quisiera que España le prohibiese ver a Bel cuando descubriese que quería enamorarse de ella. Quería que España se enfadase, que le dijese que no era posible.

…

Quería dejar de sentirse inútil cada vez que no lograba realizar con éxito una tarea doméstica (cosa que antes nunca le había importado). Quería que España le preparase el desayuno, la comida, la cena… cada día. Quería que España le dejase de sonreír para que así su corazón dejara de latir de esa manera tan dolorosa, que muchas veces le impedía incluso respirar… Quería que España le dejase de acariciar las mejillas siempre que podía para tener que dejar de hacer esfuerzos sobre su nariz para que no sangrase de la emoción. Quería que España le dejara de dar clases de Español para dejar de fantasear sobre cómo sería besar esos labios que se veían tan apetecibles cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

Quería… quería… ¡Quería tantas cosas!

… Pero todo tenía que ver con él, con Antonio, con España.

Y no con Bélgica.

Suspiró mientras se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo del lavabo. Aunque había crecido considerablemente, sobretodo en altura y corporalmente, todavía tenía las mejillas tiernas y los ojos redondeados de la niñez. Volvió a suspirar mientras abría la puerta y se encontró con Bélgica en el pasillo de la casa.

-¡Hey, Romanito! ¿Vas ya a la cama? La verdad es que es bastante tarde… si no fuera porque el jefe estos días está muy cansado ya te habría reñido. –dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Romano sonrió.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Bel, pero ya sabes que me da igual ese bastardo, hmppff… -infló sus mejillas testarudamente.- ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, Roma!

Mientras caminaban en direcciones opuestas Bélgica no podía evitar sonreír, ya que Romano estaba yendo en dirección al cuarto de España.

-Es tan adorable cuando no se da cuenta de nada, este Roma…

Para Romano, desde que había descubierto que pensaba siempre en Antonio, todo esto ya se había convertido en una rutina. Podía ser que, como era un adolescente, todavía no fuera suficientemente hombre para amar a una dama como Bel. Como con el beso, aún no estaba preparado.

Pero sí que estaba preparado para besar a España.

Porque para él no era una estrella… era un gran Sol sin el cual no podía vivir, un gran Sol con ojos brillantes en los cuales se podía perder durante horas no ver simplemente su mero reflejo. Era ese bastardo por el cual suspiraba y que ocupaba su menta hasta cuando ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que pensaba.

Y por enésima vez en aquellos meses se volvía a introducir sigilosamente en el dormitorio del español, observando a éste mientras dormía, desprendiendo esa mezcla de olor a mar, playa, sol, tomates y dulces que tanto le gustaba.

Amaba a España y sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya amaría en un futuro a Bélgica, ya procuraría hacer todo lo que hiciera falta.

Pero por el momento tenía a España ahí, totalmente indefenso y a su disposición, totalmente suyo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y mientras besaba suave y repetidamente los labios del español y los acariciaba, mientras suspiraba extasiado a causa de su dulce y terso tacto, no dejaba de murmurar entre besos:

-…M-mas te vale q-que pronto, cuando sea m-mayor, deje de quererte así, b-bastardo…

Pero la lástima -o alegría- fue que no dio resultado… pensó Romano, otra vez de vuelta a la realidad, mientras era sorprendido por unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, sobresaltándolo de mala manera.

-¡B-bastardo, maldición, me has asustado! ¡Tan imbécil como siempre, eh! –gritó, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su cita, quien soltó una leve risita y lo miró con esos enormes ojos.

-Sabes que me encanta pillarte por sorpresa, Lovi… -susurró España mientras besaba suavemente los labios de un sonrojado Romano. -¿Me perdonas?

-…S-sí. Pero m-mas te vale q-que nunca deje de quererte así, b-bastardo… -contestó el italiano antes de besarle, esta vez, y ojalá para siempre, mientras estaba despierto.

_**FIN**_

_**¡Un review me hará fusosososo~!**_


End file.
